Mix & Match
by JamaicanQueen
Summary: A new girl has come to Haven High. She's beautiful, smart, rich, and most of all deadly. Is more than what she seems or will she wreck havok? The seven teens lives are about to change for the better or worse. Someone is lusting after the new girl or obses
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a normal school day at Haven High, where nothing new happens in a deserted town. Except if you recall the new girl Kaia. A manipulative soulless bitch, that looks for trouble wherever she goes. But, something big is going to happen today. The vice principal of Haven High has talked all week about his best friend's daughter is going to start school here. He bragged about she's every parent's dream child, how long it's been has he's seen her, how wonderful, amazing, smart, sweet she is and so on. It was enough to make you vomit. Rumors were flying around school about how the girl is much richer than Kaia is; she's been on the cover of magazines and commercial AD'S. Well, all truths will come out today. Before the bell rang, so many students were loitering in the parking lot, but six teens stood out. You would call them the most popular kids in school: Harper, Adam, Miranda, Kane, Beth, and lastly Kaia. There was only one main thing the group was conversing about.

"You guys do know that the new girl is transferring today," said Kane. "Yeah, I'll say," Harper said. "I don't see what the big deal is. What is she supposed to be our savior? It's just someone new." Miranda cut in saying, "Apparently, Mr. Snyder doesn't think so, and he thinks she's something special." I wonder how _**special**_ she really is," Kane said with a smirk. The rest of group had given him disgusted looks and withering stares. Kane looked up with an innocent look, but a leer was hiding behind his eyes. "What... I would be happy to welcome a new student to our school." Harper rolled her eyes, before she could comment on how the whole situation was pointless and a waste of time. Beth started to say, "If Mr. Snyder says great, I'm sure is. Adam, don't you think it would be nice if she sat with us at lunch." Harper looked at Beth with a glare and a thought rumbled across her mind. _**Who the hell told you to jump in?! **_"Sure, why not? It'll be cool if there was another addition to the table," Adam said. He wrapped one arm around Beth's waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

_**What the fuck is going on?! **_Harper thought. First, her plan to tear Beth and Adam apart couldn't go the way she wanted to, then Kaia became a nuisance, did she have to deal with anymore problems? She quickly suppressed a nasty comment; she didn't want another repeat performance where Adam told her off. Just for once all the odd would be in her favor. As the six talked some more, there was a low rumble that approached the school. Everyone stood still as stone as if the world had froze. A black Mercedes Bentley pulled into the parking lot. As the car rolled by, nobody could see who was in the car because of the tinted windows.

So, this is Haven High Christina thought. I guess this would have to do as she parked in an empty space. The day before school started Christina had first-day-of-school possibilities. There was the black Victoria Secret tank top, pink Chaiken skirt, Forever 21 belt, Jimmy Choo's shoes and Dihh Van bracelet, or the deep blue Apple Bottoms jeans with a deep indigo low v-cut shirt and skinny-heeled stiletto boots, or the black Baby Phat denim miniskirt with the pink Baby Phat sweater that had medium cursive writing across the front that said **sexy**. The letters were black with pink as the outline. Also, some black Air Forces sneakers with pink shoelaces were to be worn with outfit. These were her first three choices for school. Should she go sultry and sexy, mysterious and clean-cut, or hip and classy? Knowing her she would've gone with her first choice, but Christina knew better. Rule number one in her book (never flaunt off all at once, start a look for less and work your way up, that way you'll always surprise everyone in the end).

Christina is what every man's fantasy is made of. She was so gorgeous that she looked like a goddess. Mass of dark wavy hair that hung to her waist when set free. The gentle curve to her jaw accentuated the full sensuousness of her lips. She had curves that could stop any man in their track and make any women green with jealously. She had large ripe breasts that were fit for a king. Long lean legs and dainty feet. Her skin color ranged form a rich deep brown to mocha milk chocolate. Her eyes are unique and very treasured. They were the color of the sky, when she was angry they turned to hard cold ice and gentle blue when she was sad. When she was full of joy and happiness, her eyes had silver specks in them like diamonds.

Today is the day everything is going to change she told herself. Christina checked her make-up in the mirror. She wore a light coating of makeup. She wore blue smoky eye shadow that made her look like she had a secret to hide. Nude plush lip gloss to make her lips shimmer. She straightened her hair this morning, so it could be braided in a ponytail and wrapped in an elegant bun. Not a strand of hair was out of place.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2

Now, she is ready for the world. Christina reached over the passenger seat to retrieve her Vogue sunglasses. As, she fully stepped out into the bright sunlight she looked to her left and right exploring everything. She got to the school building and tried not to scourge her nose in disgust. The school wasn't much to look at. There was mud and rust splashed on and looked as if the school was built in the 50's. She heard her name being called and turned in that direction and saw a portly man rushing towards her with a beaming smile. He gave her a big bear hug and picked her up and started to twirl her around. Christina squealed and yelled, "Come on, PaPoo let me down." "You're acting so silly," she giggled. "I've missed you so much Tina," he exclaimed. He set her to the ground. "My, you've grown into a beautiful woman. How's your mother doing? How was the trip coming from Miami?" "Well, mom's still alive and kicking' as for the trip it was long and tiring," said Christina.

She noticed a group of students surrounded them, whispers scattered in the air. Christina knew what they were thinking. The girls probably have their minds set on trashing talking about her. The guys on the other hand looked at her as if she was a piece of eye candy. Mr. Snyder noticed this and barked at them to get to class. Most of the parking lot had cleared except for six students. There were two boys and four girls. She began to study them carefully. She could already tell that they were pretty _**interesting**_. First, there was a girl with wild curly hair that looked between a cross from Catherine Zeta Jones and Penelope Cruz. She could guess that she is the most popular girl in school, the biggest bitch, and is used getting it all. Next was a girl with dull red hair. This girl is probably the sidekick. Moving on, this guy is definitely a looker. He had dark cropped hair, perfect tan and a defined body. Obviously he is a player.

Next in line is a boy with blond hair. _How cute?_ The school has the All-American Stud. A beautiful girl with corn blond hair was labeled as the good girl. How boring. Last but not least the raven-haired beauty. It wasn't too hard to know she was the slut. Christina knew it was way too early to start labeling people. Looks can be deceiving they say. She could tell there was more to meets the eye with these guys. Have no fear she told herself. It's going to be a wild, wicked year at Haven High and this time she's along for the ride. "PaPoo, it looks like we're not alone," Christina said. Mr. Snyder turned around and his stance went slightly rigid and that smile began to falter. "Who are they?," Christina asked. Mr. Snyder instantly replied, "Nobody you need to worry about, why don't walk to the office, you go straight down the hallway then make a right, it's the fourth door on your left.

"Why don't I come with you," asked Christina. "No, its fine you go ahead," he said. Then he made his way toward the gang. Christina took one last lingering look at the group as Papoo was giving them a lecture. The boy with dark hair had his eyes fixed on her. A smirk played across his lips and he boldly winked at her. She feigned a blank stare, turned on her heel and walked up the steps. So... that's the girl Snyder was talking about. Kane watched Christina's silhouette disappear through the double doors. DAMN! They definitely didn't make them like that in Grace. Once the lot had cleared out, he caught the sight of her and felt his breath had escaped. She was just so enticing! He wondered why she affected him so suddenly. He quickly brushed it off and a plan came to play. Not only would he get Beth to be his.

Maybe he could get this girl to be his next conquest. He'd kill two birds in one stone. Little did he know a pair of eyes was watching him. Miranda couldn't care less about what Snyder was saying. She saw a cold smile that appeared on Kane's face. Some thing is not right. When a smile like that came around, it usually meant he was up to no good.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3

Harper had other things on her mind. She stared after the girl with burning envy. That girl is definitely competition! She wondered if Kaia had the same notion. But, she can't help the feeling that there was something different about this one. It was too weird. But, she intended to find out what this girl is about. Either if she was an ally or an enemy. Adam just stood like a gaping fish. He thought his heart could jump out of his chest any moment. He had never seen someone so... exquisite, enthralling, alluring, stunning. Man! He could go on forever. He heard Beth's voice, but he dulled out her words. In his mind he knew it was wrong to be checkin' out another girl, he couldn't help it. He hoped to get a closer look at the angelic creature.

Beth called Adam's name, but he didn't seem to hear her. She called his name a second time and he still didn't look her way. "Adam!," she hissed. When Adam snapped out of his daze, he turned to face Beth only to see her eyes narrowed and her lips in a tight thin line. He swallowed hard. "Sorry, I must've blanked out," he said. Beth knew Adam had his sights on the girl. There was no denying that she was ostentatious. Did he really have to stare at her with such intensity? She wanted to set Adam straight. She didn't want to do it with an audience. Adam kept blabbering on with his words until Beth cut him off. "It's fine," she snapped. Kaia raise an eyebrow this. She could easily pick up the hostility in Beth's voice. A little irritated aren't we?

Earlier, when the gang was bantering back and forth, Kaia had things to deal on her own. She was contemplating her next move on Adam. Since the two of them were going to be alone. It wasn't a bad time to initiate her plan. Thinking out her plan thoroughly came to end when a large man came into her view. Immediately, Kaia looked at him with disdain. He had a potbelly that hung over his belt, thinning hair on the top of his head, sheen of sweat could be seen on his forehead. When she looked at his meaty hand, she shuddered at the thought if his hands ever lay upon her skin. As his over-sized lips began to move, Kaia couldn't help by feeling even more disgusted. He barely kept the saliva from dribbling down his chin. UGH! Behind him was an attractive girl standing a few feet away. Kaia looked at her from head to toe. She looked to be no amateur by the way she dressed and atmosphere she gave off. What was she doing in this never-ending wasteland?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Beth's clipped voice. Beth was calling Adam to her attention. She was getting annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. Confusion plagued her. What was so fascinating that hold Adam's attention? She followed his eyes to where its destination. Realization hit her and she could do nothing, but laugh silently. Adam preferred to stare at someone more appealing than pay any mind to Beth. Kaia looked back at the couple. Adam was stumbling over his words. He looked like he stuck his hand in the cookie jar. It was almost too cute.

She went back to the ugly man's boring speech about Haven High is a promising school for students and we should take lessons from some who tend to outshine others. Before he could say another word, Kane interrupted him. "I guess I'll be taking lessons from that tasty treat you were talking to earlier." Miranda mentally slapped her forehead. That wasn't the wisest thing to say. Harper shook her head and Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. Mr. Snyder face had a sour and grim look and turning a bright red. His hands were clenched tight in a fist. "Watch it, Geary. If you try to pull anything on her, you're going to deal with me. Besides she wouldn't be interested in nobody like you," he snarled. He stalked off toward the double doors. "Well, you managed to piss him off," Harper said. "He doesn't scare me off that easily," Kane scoffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4

The guidance counselor, Ms. Campbell was a sweet lady Christina thought. She maybe on the plus size and had glasses as the size of coke bottles. Ms. Campbell wasn't the only one pleased with her presence. Mrs. Schegel and other staff members had never met such a vibrant, impertinent and well-formed young woman before. They surrounded her like a horrid of hungry animals. Rule two in her book, when making a first impression, always be polite and courteous, put on a winning smile, walk with grace and poise and be ready for anything that's thrown at you. It was nice to be admired, but does personal space mean anything to these people? Hands were gripped on her shoulders, heat was radiating from the circle and the scorching sun wasn't helping either. Christina wouldn't let that affect her. For now she'll just enjoy being a crowd pleaser.

Mr. Snyder couldn't stop thinking about what Kane said about Tina. That little shit had some nerve! If he thinks he can get to her for one minute, he better think again! All anger left him when a burst of laughter came from the office. He looked through the window and saw Tina entertaining the crowd. Ms. Campbell was doubled over while Mrs. Schegel and others had tears in their eyes. "I see we're having fun here," Snyder said as he walked in. Everyone tried to stop laughing but a few chuckles got loose. "We have a new student that's starting today." Mrs. Schegel spoke. "I know," Snyder replied. "This is the young lady I'vebeen talking about so much about. I'd like you all to meet Christina Elizabeth James and she'll be spending her senior year at Haven High." Christina felt embarassed having her whole name said out loud, but didn't matter everyone else. All of them rushed towards Christina to shake her hand or hug her like she was a long lost relative. Their voices overlapped each other's like a pandemonium.

"Nice to meet you" "Welcome" "Mr. Snyder has told us about you" "I hope you'll like it here" "If there's anything you need just ask". Christina smiled politely and answered, "I'm sure I won't have any problems since there's such caring and hardworking faculty. "That's a very kind thing for you to say," Mrs. Schegel said. Snyder was thoroughly impressed by the way Tina managed to captivate everyone. "Ms. Campbell please get Tina situated with her schedule and bring her to first period," he said. "Right away," Ms. Campbell replied.

Adam couldn't focus on the lesson being taught since his mind was somewhere else. Before, Beth and he went off to class; she gave him a hard time about if he was interested in the new girl. "I'm not blind Adam," Beth murmured. "You're being ridiculous, I wouldn't look at another girl when I'm with you?" he exasperated. Beth kept quiet and her arms crossed. Adam ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed heavily. "Look, let's not fight okay. I meant no harm. I'm sorry." Beth gazed into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and honesty.

How could she ever doubt him? "No, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I overreacted over something so stupid." Adam leaned down until his lips touched hers. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. "Let's forget about the whole thing and I'll see you at lunch." "Sounds good to me," Beth mused. They went both went in for a deep kiss. "Adam, can you tell me what's the answer is?" asked Mrs. Simmons. "What?" "Tell me the answer", she said again. "Um... I have no idea." "Maybe next time you should pay more attention when I'm teaching, you might learn something", Mrs. Simmons reprimanded. Adam bowed his head down and a slight snicker was heard through the classroom.

"Can anyone else tell me-? A knock came at the door. Ms. Campbell waved Mrs. Simmons outside. "Excuse me, please remain quiet until I get back," she told the class. "I'm sorry for interrupting so abruptly, but you have a new student," said Ms. Campbell. Christina stepped forward. "I'd like you to meet Christina James," she piped happily. "Is this the young woman I've been hearing so much about?" asked Mrs. Simmons. Ms. Campbell answered her question with a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I can learn a lot this year," Christina spoke. She held her hand waiting for the teacher to shake it. Mrs. Simmons looked at Christina with surprise. Normally, you wouldn't have kids act in such a way. She gladly shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Christina. I'm Mrs. Simmons. Why don't you wait here while I prepare the class for your introduction?" She walked back inside the room. "I have some news I'd like to share with you," she called out. "As most of you have heard that Mr. Snyder's friend's daughter is starting to day. Well, it seems she'll be joining us this morning."

The whole class went into an uproar. Christina waited patiently outside. She heard Mrs. Simmons giving a speech about her arrival. She felt a little nervous about meeting new people. She was upset with her mom when she was told that they were moving to the middle of nowhere. She liked where she lived at. It wasn't the best thing in world, but still. Living in a house that looked like a five-star hotel, wear the latest fashion, being perfect at everything you do, have every guy want to date you and every girl want to be you, work a part-time job as an assistant at Runway magazine, have a grandmother and father leave a huge fortune in her name, and throw the wicked parties. Sounds like the dream life right? But, her mother wanted to take a break from the finer things in life and live as "normal" people.

No matter how much the idea seemed impossible, maybe she should take advantage of the situation. Laying low wouldn't be so bad. She won't have to put on show for everyone else. She won't have people bow down to her feet and agree to everything she says. Mrs. Simmons waved her to come in. Christina had to remain calm, cool, and collected. Well, here goes nothing she thought.

Then, she stopped herself for a moment. She spotted a blond head out of the sea of students through the window. Her eyes were squinted so she could try to convey the face. But, the person was sitting on the far right side of the room. She put her hand on the handle the door, walked in, and the chatter was silenced in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christina felt inwardly awkward standing in front of everyone. All eyes on her and no one spoke a word. It was so quiet that you can cut it with a knife. "Welcome, to Haven High dear," said Mrs. Simmons. "Tell us a little about yourself." Christina removed her glasses from her face and raised them on top of her head. Adam took a sharp intake of breath. He was in awe of the angel standing before him. "My name is Christina James, I moved here from Miami. I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen in a few weeks. I love to play sports; very passionate about poetry and music. I like to cook a variety of foods," she said.

"Ms. James, you have a well-rounded background, Mrs. Simmons exclaimed. "Now, where can I seat you at?" Her eyes hovered over the room. She knew exactly where to put her. "You can sit in front of Adam," she said. "Who's Adam?", Christina asked. Adam raised his hand so she could recognize him. She glided her way through the aisle as if her feet never touched the floor. She looked incredible from head to toe. Her hair was in an intricate braid pulled into a bun that made her look like a queen. Her eyes looked mysterious and catlike. A cute button nose and lips full and plump. Curves in all the right places. Christina is used to people staring at her so hard. Even though it's a little unsettling. She saw a hand raised of the person she was supposed to sit by. She made her way to her assigned seat. Mrs. Simmons explained what the class was working on and questioned anyone who would help her.

Every guy was happy to oblige. "Adam will be the one to help," Mrs. Simmons. They were shouts of protests and groans. Christina took out a notebook and pen from her Victoria Secret bag. She turned around in her seat until her eyes clashed with Adam's. Adam was at loss for words. He was fascinated how the sun gave such a light and glow to her dark brown skin. Then, gazed into her brilliant electric blue eyes and felt as if he was in a trance. His heart began to race rapidly, struggled to keep his breathing steady, the palms of his hands started to sweat. Christina was looking at a face of a Calvin Klein model. Her eyes trailed from his close-cropped blond hair to his chiseled face down to his impeccable physique. Not what she expected. She waited for him to say something, but he kept on staring at her. She raised an perfectly arched eyebrow and the corners of her mouth began to turn up.

"Are you gonna say something or just stare at me all day," she taunted. Adam darted his eyes away and mumbled an apology. He didn't mean to stare at her like a gaping idiot. It was hard not to. "I'm only teasing you," Christina giggled. "But, I think we should get started and by the way it's nice meet you Adam," she said. Adam looked at her and saw her eyes filled with sincerity and playfulness. He started to relax a little and gave her his hundred-watt smile. "Same here," he replied. They immediately began working. Adam couldn't describe what he was feeling. He couldn't understand how someone could have such a hold over him. It seemed like Beth was just a distant cry from his mind.

Kane leaned back in his chair with his hand behind his head. He wanted to get first period over with. He had important things to do. Namely, Beth. There were only a few minutes before class ended, so he closed his eyes and relaxed and let his thoughts flow. Students started filing in for another excruciating class period. Christina was the last few people that came through the doorway. She sat next to a girl with thin, wiry red hair. She wore jeans and a v-necked shirt. Christina had to make new friends meaning she had to start somewhere. Before, she could make any contact, the girl's papers fell on the floor. She reached over her desk to pick them up and held it out for the girl to take. "I think you're gonna need these," she said. Miranda felt a squelch of envy as looked person in front of her. A pair of Chanel diamond earrings and matching necklace glittered like the stars. Hair that glistened in the sunlight. She wore a Victoria Secret black tank top that had a low cut, dark blue Apple Bottom jeans that gave curves to her waist and slender legs, and Jimmy Choes she worn on her manicured dainty feet. Her blue eyes stood out against her pretty brown skin. Miranda felt ugly next to the goddess. She quickly retrieved her papers and murmured a thank you.

"You're welcome," Christina said. "What's your name?" "Miranda" Christina held out her hand saying, "I'm Tina, I'm new here." Miranda reached out and shook her hand. "You must be the transfer student Mr. Snyder speaks so highly of." "You mean so highly that it's enough to make you vomit," Christina replied. Miranda let out a snicker. Christina shook her head. "I bet he's been bragging about me, hasn't he?" "Pretty much." "So, what's there to do here in Grace," Tina asked. "Nothing, but a desert train wreck," Miranda answered. "Where are you from," she asked. Before Tina could say a word, the bell rang and the teacher told the class to settle down. Miranda wrote an note and passed it to Tina. **Continue this conversation later on? **Tina wrote and passed back to Miranda. **As long as you keep me entertained.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lunch period broke out and Adam was about to enter the cafeteria when he saw Tina coming up the hall. He called her out and waved her over him. Tina smiled brightly as she made her way towards him. Adam felt his stomach did a flip-flop. "Hey Tina, I was wondering if you would like to eat with me and some friends of mine?" " My Adam, such a gentleman you are," she said. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling flustered. "It's nothing really." "Are you sure your friends won't mine?" she asked meekly. "Don't worry, they won't.

At the table, Kaia, Kane, Harper, and Beth listened to Miranda's counter with the new girl. Harper spotted Adam form afar. But, it looked like he didn't show up alone. "It looks like we'll get to meet her after all," Harper said. Once Adam and Tina reached the group, she made sure there was space between him and her. She guessed one of these gals had to be his girlfriend, so she didn't want to come on as a threat. A guy like him doesn't stay single for short time. She tried to match the girl that Adam was raving about earlier. Tina assumed it's the one with wild curly hair with reddish streaks. Harper was studying her. Up close she looked astonishing than her, Beth, even Kaia combined. Adam started introducing Tina to them one by one.

Kaia found someone who was just like her. Kaia needed someone with her tastes, style, and beauty and to keep around. Kane stared at the glorious being standing before him. All he wanted to do was suck in those succulent lips, press soft kisses on her sweet neck, slide his tongue down to taste her magnificent breasts, and have those long legs wrapped around his waist while he plunging into her depths. He quickly snapped out of his fantasy when it his turn to greet her.

He took her hand and kissed it. He looked up into her eyes and she didn't seem affected by the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet someone as dazzling as yourself," Kane said. Tina strained not to roll her eyes. **What was she supposed to do? Blush and giggle like a simpering fool or pass out at his feet? Only idiots would buy into that shit**, she thought. "It's nice to make your acquaintance." Kane was miffed at her indifference. No matter, he'll play the cat and mouse fame. When he trapped her in a little corner, there's no escaping. No one could resist his charms.

Miranda watched the interaction between Kane and Tina. She thought Tina would fall into his hands like any other girl, but she was surprised at how resilient Tina was. She simply looked at Kane with boredom. "Miranda!" "Hey!" "It's nice to know your smiling face," Tina said. "At least you know someone out of the group instead of no one," Miranda joked. Harper slowly craned her head towards Miranda. Miranda stopped herself when she felt Harper's eyes boring into her. "You must be Harper, Adam has told little bit about you," said Tina. Harper turned back at Tina to see her hand in front of her. "Harper is my friend," Adam said. A flash of surprise crossed her face. Her assumption about Harper was wrong. But, the way he talked about her, it sounded like he was in lov... never mind, when your wrong, your wrong. Harper reached out and shook her hand. She really didn't want to deal with her right now. She had a party to plan, deal with Adam and Beth's disgusting display of affection, Kaia causing problems by chasing after Adam. Lastly, Beth was the last person Tina to meet. Beth was a little unsure about Tina. Was because how Adam and Tina looked together or how she looked plain next to Tina? She just felt uncomfortable having Tina being here. But, she tried to be polite. Kaia made room to let Tina sit down. Before, Tina sat down, she looked at her seat closely and could see crumbs a bit of dust. She set her bag on the table and took her purse to pull out a sanitary wipe. Kaia watched Tina clean her seat and a portion of table in front of her. **I don't blame you,**Kaia thought. The cafeteria should be classified as a toxic waste. Then, she pulled out her hand sanitizer and poured a small amount in her hand and rubbed all over her hands.

Tina noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Sorry, but you would think that the custodians would keep tabs on keeping the place clean." Everyone laughed at her statement. "We need to talk about the party," Harper said. "Party?" Tina asked. Adam explained to her what Harper was talking about. "Homecoming is coming up, so we're planning a party after. Harper is in charge of everything. You should come, maybe you can help us out." Something told her that Harper didn't approve. She could see in her face. Harper was about to protest when Tina beat to it. "No, no, that's not necessary. I mean, I don't want to impose. Harper _is_ the boss and I'm sure she has everything laid out. It's really up to her if she wants anymore assistance. I'll just be there to have fun." It was Harper turn to be astound. It was way of asking for permission, but knowing that she was in charge and good start for Tina. Harper never does this, but one step at a time. "Actually, there might a _small_ way you can help." The group looked at Harper as if she was from another planet. "Whatever it is, I'm fine with it." Harper gave Tina a little smile and began thinking. **This is the beginning of the first trial. Let's see how well she does. If she continues to impress me, she could be a friend and confidant.**

A message to readers: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but school got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chaper. Please review this chapter. For all the Seven Deadly Sins fans out there, I have a second story called Forbidden Fruit. I know you guys will love it! You can give your review on that story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Beth lagged far behind Kaia, Harper, and Christina on the to Mr. Powell's class. She felt plain walking next to them. All three of them had something going for them. Kaia, the ice queen, Harper, the sultry brunette, and Christina, the goddess. Besides, they looked like they enjoyed each other's company without her there. The trio linked arms while on their way to French. They were laughing it up when Tina asked, "Why isn't Beth walking with us? Isn't she friends with you guys?" Kaia snorted and Harper rolled her eyes. "Just because she's Adam's girlfriend doesn't mean we're bosom buddies," said Harper. "Guys, I feel bad. Maybe we can invite Beth to hang out sometime", Christina said. Harper and Kaia stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Tina like she was actually serious. "Just kidding. I don't think we can donate our time to charity," said Tina. Harper burst out laughing while Kaia stared in amazement. "Wow". "What? Would you rather have her hovering over us with that stupid smile?" They laughed even more as they walked into class. Harper and Kaia took their seats.

Tina went up to Mr. Powell at his desk. He was shuffling papers and grading them before he started class. A unique being appeared before him. His day was definitely looking up. "Hello, my name is Christina." Mr. Powell rose from his desk and stood in front of her. "Good afternoon, are you my new student?" "More like your teacher assistant." "It's a pleasure to have you. I'm Jack Powell." He stuck his hand out as a greeting. Tina shook it. Jack was amazed at how her hand felt so firm and strong, yet soft and delicate. He caught a whiff of her perfume that had a combination of sugar and vanilla began to intoxicate his senses. Those blue eyes hypnotized them. They were like sapphires, but had these unique silver specks. He could get lost in them for days.

"Do you speak any French?" "Oui, et beaucoup plus." (Yes, and much more) "That's great. Take a seat at my desk while I prepare the class for their lesson." Tina nodded and waited patiently. _Not bad _she thought. She wouldn't have guessed that someone as yummy as Mr. Powell would live in this dump. Tina would simply admire the situation at hand. She could tell that underneath his Oxford shirt and silk tie, he had broad chest and muscular arms. His lock of hair adorably slipped over his left eye. Tina was aware of his British accent that made girls swoon all up and down, it wasn't surprising that the upper crust London inflection had even a greater effect. The rest of the girls seemed to appreciate it. Tina could see it in their hungry eyes; hear it in the way they tittered as he walked past them. But, it didn't matter. Not one of them would have the nerve to act upon their desire. These pathetic small-town girls could fantasize about him, long for him, but that's all it would ever be. A silly fantasy. As far as she was concerned, fantasizing was a waste of her time.

Finally, school had ended. Tina needed some serious de-stressing. She went to her car, popped opened her trunk and set her bag in. She picked up her gym bag which had a change of clothes and a basketball. Then, she was on her way to the girls' locker. She changed into tight black Reebok shorts that gave more shape to her hips and sculpted thighs. A blue sports bra that gave maximum visibility to her bust and toned abs. She stood in front of the mirror to take out the carefully pinned bun and loosen her braids. Tina's hair was unbound and fell over her shoulders like a cascading waterfall and reached the back of her knees. She looked even more beautiful and exotic this way. There were many times where she held a pair of scissors to cut her hair and at the last minute stopped herself. She struggled with her beauty sometimes. People would be shocked by her natural eye color and others criticize it. They don't think it's normal for a dark-skinned girl to have blue eyes. What they don't realize that blue eyes is a genetic trait in her family. Every two generations, one is blessed with it. In her case, she felt cursed. Might as well label her a freak.

She started to put her hair into a ponytail until she noticed two girls standing on either side of her, watching her. She looked from one girl to the other. "Hi?" "Hey," they said simultaneously. "Uh, may I be some help to you guys?" asked Tina. "We were wondering where you got your contacts, they look so real," said one of them. "There not fake, I was born with it," said Tina. "That's so cool," one replied. "So cool," the other said more cow like. Tina thought they looked familiar. Harper labeled them as Mini-me and Mini-she. The duo bombarded Harper after lunch and then immediately turned their attention to Tina. Not able to answer all their questions, Harper told them politely to leave since her annoyance was at a high.

Lunch was one strange affair. Tina and Harper were passing jokes with each other, laughing it up like they were old friends, enjoying one another's company. Tina noticed things within the group. Kane raised an eyebrow at Miranda and she gave a small shrug. Adam and Beth shared a skeptical look with each other. Kaia's expression was only brief. Tina could tell that Beth didn't like her at all. She could feel it in her eyes. Beth plastered a fake smile, but her eyes disapproved of Tina. Tina couldn't give a rat's ass of what Beth really thought of her. It's not her fault that she was attractive and Adam appreciates it.

Tina turned from the mirror and picked up her things. "So, what are your names?" Mini-me and Mini-she looked at each other in surprise. They couldn't believe someone actually wanted to know them. Mini-me introduced herself first and then Mini-she. "I'm Taylor and this is Jessica." "Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope I see you two more often," said Tina. Tina left through the door and into to the blistering heat and Taylor and Jessica shouted their goodbyes. "I wonder if I dye my hair to a dark color and start playing basketball," she Jessica. Taylor looked at her strangely.


	8. Author's Note

I'm sorry that this chapter took me at least year to update. Many things have been thrown my way since then. I have been suffering awhile didn't have the energy to write anymore. Then, I remembered that I have a story to finish and I can't leave everything unsaid. I have people who checking on story, wondering if I disappeared. I'm back in the game and I feel like a new person. I have a lot of free time on my hands now and it's not a problem to begin writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Tina stood in the middle of the basketball court in the blistering heat. _Good._ She needed to sweat out the disease that she was infected in. She dribbled the ball a few times and let herself go. Adam just came from swim practice. He wanted to surprise Beth. She was in the journalism room again, working on the school's newspaper. He started to walk toward the room until he stopped at the sound of dribbling outside. Completely forgetting his agenda to see Beth, he walked to the sound. He stepped onto the blacktop and watched Tina make a layup. Her movements were so perfect and graceful. Her hair was wild and free. She made another basket and bent over with her hands resting on her knees. The ball rolled towards Adam and he stopped it with his foot. He picked up the ball and walked to Tina.

Every pore was screaming. Her eyes were shut as she tried to even out her breathing. Tina was about to retrieve the ball until she opened her eyes and saw a pair of sneakers within her vision. She looked up to find Adam staring her down. She recognized the look in his eyes.

Adam let his eyes roam all over Tina's body. He started from her Pilates-sculpted thighs to her curvaceous hips to her toned abs to her well-endowed breasts. He wondered how they would feel in his hands. "What are you doing here," she asked. Adam knocked out the dirty thought. He blushed under her stern gaze and began switching from one foot to the other. It felt like she could read his mind. Tina knew what he was thinking. She knew her body was what men lust after. She was about to call him out on it until she decided against it. He was already embarrassed enough. Slowly she asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had swim practice and I heard someone out here." He tossed the ball to Tina. "I wouldn't peg you as someone who plays basketball." Adam didn't know whether he said the wrong thing, but the way Tina's eyes narrowed, he did. Her eyes reminded of the sea before the storm. The waters were choppy and dangerous. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-

"Don't say another word before you make more of a fool of yourself," she interrupted. Adam mentally took a step backward, feeling the storm has already hit. This is so much fun, Tina thought. Adam looked so vulnerable. Anyone who would've made that comment, she would take it as an insult. Adam seemed genuine and sincere. She decided to tease him. When she thought he had enough, she let out a laugh. Adam heard her light laughter. He looked up to see her impish smile and twinkling eyes. She was only playing with him.

"Think you can handle me in a little one on one?" "I think it's the other way around," Adam said. Tina replied, "We'll see the outcome." "You sound so sure of yourself." Adam peeled off his shirt and threw it at the foot of the basket. Tina stared at his chest. His chest was still wet from swim practice. She wanted to lay her hands on his shoulders and run them over every curve of his hard body. Her cheeks turned slightly pink when he caught her staring. Adam smiled inwardly and didn't raise any questions. They stood in front of each other. Tina checked first and Adam checked back. Then she checked it again and the two of them were lost in their own world.

Tina and Adam were running back and forth for an hour. Each time their skin came in contact with the other, they felt a spark. Their bodies perfectly molded together. Adam positioned himself in a perfect stature to make a three-pointer. He let the ball flow from his fingertips. He watched the ball fly to the basket. Tina knocked the ball away, made a rebound and made a layup. _Game. _Adam stood in shock. Kane beating in a game of pick-up ball was bad enough. But, a girl? Tina knew beating Adam would be a bruise to his ego. His face surely mirrored that. She went over to him and slipped her hand into his. "Hey, good game." He let her pull him under a shaded tree. Adam's shorts looked like he worn them in the shower and his chest glistened in the sun from his sweat. Tina grabbed two water bottles from her gym bag and handed one to Adam. The icy water felt good as it ran down his throat. He closed his for a moment and let the cool feeling run through his system. He opened his eyes at the sight of Tina pouring water over her head. She flipped her hair back, droplets of water sprayed through the air. Her long dark hair clung to the backs of her thighs. Her hair shone of little diamonds when the sun reflected it.

She sat beside him, basking in the shade. "How long have you played?" Adam asked. "Ever since I was little, my mom taught me how to play." "You have such talent and skill," Adam said. "Thanks, she was the captain on her basketball team in high school and college. Now, she's a world-renowned chef." "What about your mom?" "What does she do?" she asked. What could Adam say about his mother? She's a real state agent with a reputation of being the town's whore. Tina would absolutely love to hear that. "She works with real state," Adam said. He looked uncomfortable with the subject about his mother, so Tina didn't push the issue. "I want to explore this town a lot more, but I don't know where to begin. I'm afraid if I go out on my own, I might get lost." Tina peeked through the corner of her eye to see if he took the bait. Adam thought about what she said. Maybe he could take her out for the night, show her the sights. He had nothing to do that was important. "I could take you out to dinner and show you around if you want," said Adam. _Score._

"Oh, I don't want to be burden. I'm sure you have a ton of things to do," said Tina. "No, I don't mind at all. It'll be my treat." Tina was satisfied with his response. "I'd like that," she said. She checked her Blackberry phone for the time and she had to go. She took out a pen from her bag and wrote down her number on the palm of his hand. "Call me later and I'll give the address to my house." She picked up her bag before walking away. "See you around, Adam." Adam watched her tantalizing hips swing to and fro. Adam let his head thud against the bark of the tree. "What are doing, Morgan?" he groaned. "What the hell are you doing?"

Two figures watched the display outside in jealously. Both had the same goals, but different intentions to go about it. One would bide his time, the other would find ways to make her his. Nothing will stand in their way. _Nothing._


End file.
